Operating systems are a basic component in most computer systems. Operating systems include file systems, which organize and store data within main memory and on disk (or other persistent storage). Some file systems can temporarily store the results of file operations in main memory before recording the results to persistent storage. In some file systems, recording file operations to persistent storage can cause file the file system to stall (i.e., temporarily stop processing new file operations) until the recording completes.